The Heat of an Atom
by bultar17
Summary: This is the story of a man named Atom, who has a troubled past and is on a journey to find a place where his Radioactive body will be accepted in the land of Ooo, and maybe someone to love as well. Will he find his home in the flame kingdom? Or like everything else, will he burn his hopes away.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Atom looked off into the evening sky, a face full of sorrow and pain on his face. He then sighed as he looked slightly behind him. He was standing on a large rock and looking at those behind him. He then smiled lightly and spoke. "The way I see it boys, ya got several choices in life." His left hand, the one that was still mostly human, began to glow with green energy from the radiation running through his veins, as he continued his speech. "Ya see, everyone's like the atom. Ya ether burn everything away, and leave only destruction, or ya can be used as a source of good. A source to help those around you. Me? I'm the kind ta help where I can, but hey, fish gotta swim, ya know? Everybody needs money, so some times I need ta get paid, just like everybody else. After all, I'm only hu-" He cut himself off and snickered before shaking his head and looking at his hands. One was human, with a few metallic pieces here and there, the other, as well as the rest of his right arm, was completely gone, replaced by a robotic one. He then sighed and laughed a little at this. "Well, I'm mostly human, at least ma brain is anyway... Now where was I? Oh right, ma speech about wright and wrong." He turned and looked down at those who were after him. A horde of the un-dead, sent by god knows who. He then sighed and shook his head. "I've burned, and I've helped grow, its all situation oriented to me, the point is, I choose when which is which, but you guys... all you do is destroy, and pillage, and kill, so I'm a little glad whoever sent you sent you, but just know this before we get started. I don't hold back, and I don't play well with others. Probably why I'm so alone out here." He laughed and looked at the one closest to him, which was reaching for his ankle, but he was out of reach because of his high perch. Atom then smiled and placed his spike-bottomed boot on the things face and pushed into it. "Look at me, ha, talking to a bunch of zombie freaks who can't even understand me. Well, when you're as alone as me, it makes sense to talk to nothing." The Zombies face began to melt from the radiation coming from his body, and his clothing which were specially made to suit him by a magical tailor. Roose Moose or something like that. The weird little talking duck mostly gave him the creeps. He sighed as he saw the zombie collapse to the ground, his head being melted away. He gripped the hilt of his sword and pulling a small bit of the blade out. The blade was radioactive, much like his body. He smiled and shook his head as he felt the blade in his hand and looked over the zombie horde. He took one step towards the edge, his foot handing off a bit, and he closed his eyes "The point is boys, I'm a monster, but you are the real threat to life on this planet, creatures like you. So I have no trouble killing the monsters of this world. In fact, I relish in your destruction, so if I'm kind enough to let any of you live, or whatever you would call your existence, then go warm your fellow creatures that Atom is on the move through the land of Ooo, and he's out for un-dead freak blood" Atom then jumped off of the rock, unsheathing his blade, and charging into the horde, the blade glowing green, his good eye doing the same as he ripped the zombies to shreds.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Chapter one

Flame Princess wandered around in her courtyard, shocked at the fact that crime in The Flame Kingdom was at an all time high, and thats including the time when her father ruled instead of her! She growled angrily and flipped over a table, flames gushing from her body as she panted, trying to calm herself. Cinnamon Bun, her loyal guard, walked over and cleaned up the mess she had made before sighing and shaking his head lightly. "Don't let the actions of your subjects control your rage, or you may end up like your father in that lamp." Flame king banged on his prison and growed angrily as he looked down at them. "You mind your own business you little confectionated freakshow! Its hecka awesome in this prison! Yeah sweetie, you should let me down so you can take a turn in here!" Flame princess ignored her father and blew some of her hair out of her face before sighing and nodding to CB. "You're right, I need to calm down." She said with a huff, as she looked down to the kingdom from her window. Several illegal things were taking place below. Shoplifting, theft, destruction of property, and even public kidnaping! She hated the fact that her kingdom was in such pure chaos, and that she could only change it with force, so she sighed and plopped down on her throne, looking up at the ceiling, and avoiding her father's gaze. "What should I do CB? Its like, no matter what I do, they just won't listen unless I either try to be scary and forceful like dad-" Her father interrupted her by going "woop woop" as she said forceful. She sighed and continued her train of thought. "Or I have to hold meeting on a daily basis and arrest everyone, which both of them be-donk hard core ya know?" CB Nodded at her words and sighed before standing next to her. "I am your guardian Princess, so I'm not the best to give informative advice, but I do believe that finding an outsider, maybe someone who could be seen by the people as a mutual party, could come in and help settle things down, don't you agree milady?" She looked at him confusedly, then remembered that his brain was changed recently by the events that took place when her father tried to take the throne from her. She then took the idea into consideration. What if there was an outside party that could be loved by the people, but still help to keep order under her rule? The thought was almost too good to be true, and she smiled as she jumped up and hugged the giant tub of sweetness. "Oooh, you're the best CB! Now, I will go on an expedition to find a champion-" she mumbled under her breath 'not finn' as she continued her statement. "And I will bring my champion back here to help keep everything under control. Think you can handle watching the kingdom for me while I'm gone CB?" Cinnamon bun did a slight bow and smiled to the princess. "Of course I can milady, it would be my honor!" FP smiled and stood, then went to gather some things. She then summoned Flambo, and her giant flame wolf, which the two rode off on the back of while CB was left in charge. They Roamed the countryside until the exited the Flame kingdom, and entered the Southern Plains, Which was were Finn's home was. She mumbles something under her breath before continuing her search for her champion, passing by his house, hoping he wouldn't notice. As night fell the group bedded down for the evening, Flambo using his magical abilities to summon a tent fit for a Princess. He then yawned and sat on FP's lap, looking up at her. "Yo Princess, how long do ya's think this is gonna take? I got a hot date with a fire elemental Tuesday… Get it, a "Hot" date, hehehe! But seriously doe, this dates a big deal for me." FP sighed and shook her head. "I don't know Flambo, it could take a few days, or it could take a few more minutes for all we know! We just need to keep vigilant, and not let our guard down!" She was preparing for a speech to raise his hopes, as Flambo noticed a young man, radiating green energy walk past the rear of the tent. "Princess, I think I found the guy." The princess cut him off, not hearing his words. "Yes dear flambo, it may take a long time to find our champion, but I believe if we search long enough and never lose hope we will find him!" Flambo sighed and jumped off of her lap, pointing out the rear of the tent. "Look, theres a guy right there with a cool robot arm and green Aura, can't we ask him?" She cut him off again, a bit peeved this time. "Quiet Flambo I'm giving you a speech. Now where was I? Oh, right!" She pounded her fist into her hand. "For you see, as long as we have our hope, and our wits about us, we will not falter in our journey to find-" Flambo was now peeved as well as he jumped on her lap and turned her face to point at the back of the tent. "YO! Look over there like I've been telling yous to do!" He yelled this last part, which made the young man stop in his tracks and look over at the princess and the small flamling, and when he looked at the young girls face, his own turned red, because, in his mind, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life, but to her he only seemed to be a rough and tumble adventurer, but a very skilled one by his looks. The large Flame wolf stood up and barked happily before charging at the boy, obviously looking for affection from him, and the boy spoke as he held up his hands. "N-no, stay away, I don't want to hurt you random flame wolf!" It was too late, the wolf tackled him to the ground and started licking his face. The boy tried to get him off, but he soon found out that nothing bad was happening to the dog, and in fact it seemed the dog was happier than ever to see him now. The boy looked up at the creature shocked, before smiling as a tear rolled down his cheek and he petted the large beasts head. "G-good boy!" He pulled out a bone and gave it to the dog, which he devoured happily before running back to the other and laying down to go to sleep. Flambo smiled and waved at him, and the boy sheepishly did the same thing. The dog wasn't harmed by his radiation… He finally touched something without melting it away. He smiled as he stood up, Flambo gesturing for him to come over to the tent with them, a large smile on his face. "Hey green glowy guy, come over 'ere, we wanna ask you something!" The boy smiled and nodded, heading over to the tent, which was made of flames. He wondered what these people could be doing here in the middle of the woods so late at night, but he didn't care! At least he could talk to them without them having to wear a hazmat suit!"


	3. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"span id="docs-internal-guid-21fe8459-e717-a4ce-7d43-d17b6198289b"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color:  
transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline;  
white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter two/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; background-color:  
transparent; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline;  
white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break"  
/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family:  
Arial; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline;  
white-space: pre-wrap;"As the young man approached the tent of flame, he smiled nervously at the beautiful woman who sat in the tent. He was nervous for the soul reason that he hadn't spoken to any living creature in years, let alone a woman such as this, but he simply sighed and sat down across from her and the flamling in the tent, crossing his legs as he did so. He raised a hand and waved to them, the nervous smile still on his face. "H-hello madam, I am Atom.. Oops, heh, sorry I didn't mean for that to rhyme." What was he doing? Not four days ago he had ripped through a horde of the undead like a hot knife through butter, yet he couldn't talk to one simple person without acting like a total doof? The woman smiled at him and chuckled, covering her mouth, before she did a slight bow and looked over to him. "I am Flame Princess and I rule over the flame kingdom." She stated as she then pointed to her two companions and the tent around them. "See? Pretty much everything is fire, haha!"  
She blushed ever so slightly as she did this, feeling silly for pointing it out. Man this was awkward. The two just met, and they know nothing about each other, yet they both seem so nervous. Thats it, flambo thought to himself. He then voiced his opinion to the two of them. 'Hey yo uh, why don't we move this thing along? Like I said I may have a hot date goin' on here soon so eh, chop chop time is money!" The Princess snapped back into serious mode as she slammed her fist into her hand. "Oh yeah right! Thanks flambo."  
She cleared her throat and looked the man in the eyes, which were radiant and green. "My kingdom is in danger, but not from any attacking nation or invading barbarians, but from itself. I need someone who can come with me to my kingdom and help me to get things under control. If you agree to come I will appoint you as my chief of kingdom law. Kind of like a sheriff but more of a whole kingdom deal.  
You will be in charge of helping to make sure no one hurts each other, and if there are any evil doers around you undo those evil doers dos, ya got me?" Atom looked at her with a raised brow,  
before going into thought on the subject. He had just met the woman,  
why does she already trust him with such a monumental task such as this? He then looked across to her and crossed his arms, feeling that being straight forward would be the best option in this instance.  
"I'm sorry your majesty, but I don't understand one detail. Why me? There seems to be no connection to me and your kingdom besides us meeting now, and as far as you know I could be an evil doer myself,  
hellbent on the flame kingdoms destruction!" The princess laughed,  
then shook her head and pointed to the flame wolf that was asleep outside the tent. "If you were an evil doer, he would have eaten your face off." Atom gulped and rubbed his face, then nodded and turned to the princess again. "R-right… But still, why trust me?"  
The princess shrugged and looked down into the dirt with a sigh.  
"You're right, I shouldn't just trust strangers. Thats why I got my heart broken before, because I trusted a boy and he lied to me… But you seem different. I don't know its just-" She touched her chest where her heart was. "Its like, my heart is saying that you're a good guy." She then touched her head as she looked over to him. "And my head says I should give you a chance because my head and my heart are bff's ya know?" Atom looked her over and then nodded in agreement before smiling at her. "Alright princess!"  
He stood, then bowed, reaching out his hand for hers. "I am your loyal Chief of law until you release me, or death take me!" The princess laughed and shook her head then stood and placed her hands on her hips. "Get up dude! You're acting like a doof! Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean you have to stand on ceremony with me. We're equals in my eye, I'm just more important than you, haha!" She smirked down to him and he stood, then raised an eyebrow at her. He was a full foot and a half taller than her, and he looked down at her with a slight smirk himself. "Well well, aren't we full of ourselves?" The princess laughed and stuck her tongue out at him before yawning and making a bed of flame appear. "Whelp,  
I'ma hit the hay. Night Atom!" She laid down and he laid on the ground. "Night princess." He smiled as he closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep. Flambo made a "Psh" sound before exiting the tent and pulling his fire proof cell phone out of his bag which was strapped to the dog. He then texted one of his friends a picture of the two asleep in the tent, with the message "Do you ship it?" His friend send back "Will need more information first,  
but they seem like a cute couple." as well as a winking emoji-con that was Flambo's face. Flambo smiled and shook his head before putting the cell phone away again and going back to the tent where he curled up next to the princess and kept an eye on the man in the tent with them. He noted his robotic arm and smiled as he whispered to himself "Cool" before closing his own eyes and drifting off to sleep. The next morning the Princess and Flambo were awoken by the sound of cooking food. Atom was wide awake with the flame wolf by his side as he cooked some bacon he had in his backpack, which was radiation proof and had a temperature control nod for the inside of the bag. He put the bacon on a couple of plates which already had eggs on them. He then smiled as he watched the two climb out of the tent and he passed them their plates. "Good morning princess!" He smiled at her and then at Flambo. "Good morning to you to little dude" He fist bumped flambo, who then smiled and started burning his food to charcoal before eating it all down quickly. "Mmm,  
thanks for the grub bub!" The Princess smiled and nodded as she did the same, then stood and whistled for her wolf to come over. She climbed on his back with flambo, and snapped, making the tent, bed and the camp fire fade away. She then held her hand out to Atom with a smile. "C'mon Chief, lets get going! CB can only keep things under control for so long on his own!" Atom took her hand with a smile as he mounted the wolf and rode with her towards the flame kingdom, a large smile on his face as he waited excitedly for the new adventures that would unfold before him, and for the new friends he had made and would soon make, but he remembered he still had a purpose, which was to rid the world of evil, and his face went back to a normal expression as he thought of his other mission, which would be a large task in itself, but he would not be deterred from ether obligation as long as he was able to keep them. Meanwhile a necromancer watched the adventurer and princess head towards the kingdom of flame through a crystal ball, and evil laugh escaping her lips./span/span/p 


End file.
